Forever Broken
by Nekoi Hiokans
Summary: Kagome thinks that she's finally won, but little does she know that her fight has only begun and her opponent is the kind that doesn't gives up that easily. SEQUEL TO BROKEN! KagInuOC.
1. Prologue: Mirrors

Title: Forever Broken

Title: Forever Broken

Summery: Kagome thought that maybe her and Inuyasha were meant to be. Until a demon princess with a temper and attitude that rivals Inuyasha's comes along. Will Kagome let our hanyou hero go, or will she fight for what she thinks is hers? KagInuOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own the cast of Inuyasha, but I sure as hell own Nekoi! I also don't own any songs I use…but I wish I could own the lead singer of Three Days Grace, Adam Gontier.

Rated M for language and citrus content in later chapters.

A/N: It EXSIST!! The sequel is here….the updates will be entirely random due to the fact I have no study hall this year…but I will update as often as I can, but it will be hard.

Prologue - Mirrors

-On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life  
Passing me by-

"Time of Dying" by  
Three Days Grace

'Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the biggest idiot of them all?' Kagome thought silently, while glaring at herself in the mirror. She glanced at the picture on her dresser. It was of a Kagome in happier times, when she thought she had finally found true love. Her eyes turned back towards the mirror. She hated that picture of herself; she thought it was a false representation. Kagome had been good at hiding the scars of her broken heart, cause she sincerely believed that Inuyasha had ran off to see Kikyou the first couple of nights that he had been missing from their small Tokyo apartment. That was before she saw him with her. That dammed demon princess had ruined her life. She wasn't content with taking Inuyasha; she had to have the complete and utter destruction of Kagome's entire person.

Focusing on the mirror and not the suicidal voice in the back of her head, telling her to go blow Nekoi up; she made an assessment of herself. Her hair, that had at one point been close to her ass, was now shoulder length, she had green contacts in to cover up her chocolate orbs, and her face, which had been always so full of color, was now very pale. She got up off the bed and walked over to the window, looking out over the Tokyo skyline. Outside Kagome's one bedroom studio apartment, there were sounds of life, of people living. Sounds that you had once heard inside this very apartment, was now heard outside. Kagome knew that even though she wanted it to stop for her, the world would keep going on without her.

'The world…" She thought, 'Is like one big fucking merry-go-round, you just have to be smart enough to know when to jump off; and how to land properly.' She turned to look back at the mirror and was remembering why she hated mirrors, they forced you remember who you had been…and reflect on who you had become.

(A/N: It has a very angsty feel to it, but don't worry…the comedy isn't too far behind, just be thankful that this is going up.)


	2. Chapter 1: Royal Pain

Chapter 1 - Royal Pain

"You would think that after 2 and a half years, I would stop hurting over him." A girl with mid-back length black hair said, while staring out the large picture window in her family's parlor.

"Nekoi, it's only natural that you miss him." Another girl, with shoulder length dark red hair, replied. "We all miss him, but miss him on a deep level for the simple fact that you were in love with him." Nekoi, the girl with the black hair whipped her head around to glare at her younger sister.

"Kenai, I never said I was in love with him. I don't understand why all you people come to the same damn conclusion." Kenai just shook her head at her sister.

"Cause, the day they he was missing you started to cry. Hello, obviously you harbored some sort of feelings for him besides the ones that you showed him at school everyday." Nekoi rolled her eyes, and returned to staring out the window. "Nekoi, does your recent attitude problem have anything to do with the fact that mom and dad are sending you to Tokyo?" Nekoi turned her head slightly and nodded a little.

"Yeah. I, in all honesty, don't want to go to Tokyo. It smells funny and I won't be able to hang out with my friend, or graduate with them." Nekoi got quiet after that little fact popped out. "Dad thinks it will help me get over Reinu better, it won't."

"How do you know Nekoi? Do you honestly know if it will help you or not?" Kenai was worried about her sister but for several reasons. Nekoi was the oldest and when they were younger, she was the one who seemed most level-headed. That person was now Kenai. The second was that eventually Nekoi would have to become head of the Hiokans' family, it was her destiny. Which meant she would have to find a mate of considerate power and in this day and age, it wasn't easy for a demon princess. The third and final reason was that even though Nekoi was the eldest daughter of a unbroken lineage, some people tried to dispute her claim due to the fact that it was her father that was ruling, not her mother. The Hiokans' had a female sucession, instead of a male one due to the fact that female cats are the more agressive ones. Some people said their cousin Kevin should be ruling due to the fact that his mother had been Nekoi and Kenai's aunt on their father's side. But Kevin was a half-demon and barred from the throne, so it had to be Nekoi. She was the eldest female.

"Hey Kenai, the car is here. I have to go." Nekoi didn't know what kind of goodbye she would get from her sister, but she was throughly shocked when Kenai launched herself into Nekoi's arms.

"I'll miss you Nekoi. E-mail me when you get the chance. And please be careful, Tokyo is huge." Nekoi hugged her sister, with a giant hug.

"Don't worry I will, and Kenai; I'm a demon, I don't think I'll get lost that easy." They hugged again and Nekoi was out the door, and on her way to Tokyo.

"Be careful sis, we lost Reinu. I don't wanna lose you too." Kenai shut the door and went to her room, thinking about how many things would change now that Nekoi was gone.

(A/N: I updated. A miracle, I know. I had nothing better to do with myself so yeah...enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but Nekoi and anyone else I create is mine dammit, MINE!!!)


	3. Chapter 2: Lost One

Chapter 2: Lost One

A cold, dark, and damp cave was where Reinu Aimon was sleeping. "Great, just great, another night of shitty sleep. In 2 years of crappy sleep, you'd think I would find a better place to sleep." He rolled over, trying to get comfortable in the most uncomfortable place in the world. "If I had just been a bit smarter when fighting that damn demon, I wouldn't be in this damn place." He rolled onto his back and stared up at the top of the cave. "Nekoi, I miss you...but I know I can never say that to your face. You probably never even shed a tear over me when they told you I was missing. Stupid Nekoi, I was even going to tell you how I felt." A random tear fell from his eye, but he didn't bother to wipe it away.

-Flashback-

_"Hey Nekoi." The 17-year old demon princess spun around after she heard her name. "I just wanted to let you know that the Demon Council is sending me away on a mission. So yeah, I'll be gone for a while." A shadow of worry crossed her face, but disappeared as soon as Reinu picked up on it._

_"Ok, umm...Reinu?" Nekoi wanted to say something, but she didn't know what. Feelings were pulling at her, begging her to say what she wanted to and get it over with._

_"What is it Nekoi?" She bit her lower lip, nibbling on it a little too. "Well, are you going to tell me or do I have to tickle you?" Nekoi rolled her eyes, then quickly scooted back a couple of feet, cause she knew that Reinu would go through with his threat._

_"It's just that...I'm going to miss you." Nekoi looked a little hurt, so Reinu moved closer and pulled her into a hug._

_"I'll be back, trust me. I would never leave you alone for too long, I couldn't." He hugged Nekoi tighter, and she leaned into him. 'I couldn't leave you alone for too long, cause then you might find someone else...and that would be the death of me. Knowing that you love someone that isn't me. So of course Nekoi, I'll always come back.' He let go of Nekoi, but couldn't brush off this feeling that the next time he saw her, it would be years later and that she would belong to someone else..._

_"Come back home soon, you don't wanna miss me graduating...do you?" Nekoi smiled at Reinu, and he felt his heartstrings tug at him as said good bye, possibly for the last time.  
_

-End Flashback-

'Yeah, I said those words in my head how long ago?' Reinu knew he would never get any sleep if he kept thinking about Nekoi. 'Dammit Nekoi, how have you survived 2 years without me? Or did you find someone new? Please don't tell me you found someone new.' Reinu got up and walked out into the clear night and sat down. 'It's too damn cold, but I guess I'll get used to it eventually.' He laid down against a patch of moss, tossed and turned a bit, then decided that he wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. 'Well, now what...?' That was the last thing he thought...

(A/N: Ok, I'm doing this story a little differently than planned. I wasn't going to go into Reinu's disappearence, but it is a crucial point in the story I think, so yeah...three different points of view then. I think it'll work out better this way, and I'm also setting up for a potential sequel this way as well. Alright might as well get this over, I don't own Inuyasha...but I do own Nekoi, Reinu and any other OC's I might add.)


	4. Chapter 3: Nighthawk Part 1

Chapter 4: Nighthawk _(Part 1)_

Kagome Higurashi was sitting on the roof of a major corporation's main building. Her short black hair was flying around her head, the gun in her hand trained on the black haired girl in the office across the street. Kagome wanted to make Nekoi pay for everything she did to her. Taking Inuyasha had been the final straw.

'God', Kagome thought, 'I'd love to rip her throat out of her neck and feed it to the dogs, but, seeing as I can't do that…I guess I'll have to settle for this.' Kagome moved one finger deftly to switch off the safety and then looked into the scope to make sure she had her gun on her target exactly. 'Ayla Hiokans, you are going to die today.' But before Kagome could squeeze the trigger, someone kicked her in the gut. Kagome rolled to the side, dropping her gun.

"So, are you really that stupid?" Kagome's head shot up, she was staring at Kalian Aimon; another one of her targets. "Did you really think I'd let someone like you kill Ayla, you really are an idiot then, aren't you?" Kagome sprung up off the ground and launched a kick into Kalian's face. He dodged it easily. She continued to throw kicks and punches at him, but he mananged to dodge them everytime.

'How in the hell is he doing this?' Kagome screamed in her mind after the 7th kick he dodged. She was getting physically exhausted by this, Kalian didn't even seem to have broken a sweat yet.

"Come on Kagome, hit me!" Kagome glared at Kalian from under her eyelashes. He was extremely close to the edge.

'Wonder if I can knock him over that edge? He'd grab on, but there'd be no way for him to pull himself back up. Maybe he'll give me answers then." Kagome took a couple of steps back and started gauging how quickly that she would have to run in order to knock him off.

"Aww...are you a scared little baby?" Kagome's head jerked up and she looked him dead in the eye.

"You wish Kalian." She took off, he really wasn't expecting it and boy, did she fly. By time he realized what she was doing, it was too late. Kagome's shoulder rammed into his chest, knocking him backwards off the roof. But instead of him grabbing on, he fell straight down towards the ground.

"Dammit Kalian!!" Kagome shouted after she looked over the edge of the building. Kalian had been the first person she wanted to take out after she claimed revenge on Nekoi. Kalian was a close childhood friend of the Hiokans', but he had somehow managed to evade her and actually beat her the first time that they faced off. But now he had probably gone splat on the ground below her, and when she turned around to see her target; she was gone. 'Dammit again, I guess Kalian got what he deserved though. Interfering with what I was doing. I don't give a damn if they are childhood friends or not.' Kagome gathered up her gun, turned the safety back on, and headed for the stairway. She was maybe halfway there when someone kicked her in the back and knocked her over again.

"God, you really are an idiot." Kagome jumped up and spun around, looking her attacker in the face. "Did you really think a little fall like that would hurt me?" Kalian grinned; Kagome could smell the evil thoughts running across his mind.

"Kalian, this is a 30 story building, you should've gone splat on the sidewalk." Kalian just rolled his eyes, as if Kagome was the most simple-minded person the world.

"It's kind of hard to go splat when you got these." He stuck his hand in her face, showing off five claws, sharpened to kill. Kagome gulped slightly at the sight. It wasn't like she had seen claws before; she just hadn't seen claws that well kept or that sharp. "So, you ready to play?" Kalian pulled his hand back and balled it up, aiming a punch right at Kagome's face. Kagome had one of two choices, she could run; or, she could stand here and square off with a demon. As her mind was going over the options, Kalian threw his punch right at her. She barely managed to block it.

'Looks like I'm going to have to go with Door number 2.' And so, Kagome launched a kick; right into Kalian's stomach.

(A/N: Yeah, I know...people don't read this, yet I still find time to update...maybe it has something to do with the odd POV's...)


	5. Chapter 3: Nighthawk Part 2

Chapter 3: Nighthawk _(Part 2)_

Kagome's kick actually managed to make into Kalian's stomach, but it didn't make much of an impact. Well, maybe he stumbled a bit, but only half a step, maybe even less. 'Dammit, what kind of demon is he? Cause seriously, he can't be that strong!' Kagome tried kicking him again, but this time he caught her foot and flipped her over. 'Okay, that's it; his ass is going to be fucking grass!' Kalian stepped forward and Kagome jerked upwards, sending her hand into his chest knocking him down and giving Kagome a chance to get up on her feet.

"Oh Kagome, you aren't very bright. I mean, take a look behind you." Kagome spun around to see what he was talking about. Three more demons were behind her and she recognized one of them.

'Nekoi, why in the hell is that bitch here…?' Nekoi smirked as she saw the recognition in Kagome's eyes. 'It would only take one bullet through her pretty little head and all my problems would be solved.' Nekoi, of course, noticed Kagome's hand inching towards the safety on her gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, hell, I wouldn't do that period; especially if you were going to point that thing at me. That is something I would never even think of doing. And all I came to do was deliver a message, by the way." Kagome moved her hand away from the safety, but kept her grip on the gun.

"What's the message?" Nekoi smiled before answering.

"Keep the fuck away from my family, if me, or anyone else ever catches you trying to kill them again. We won't be so nice next time. Just because you're a bitter old shrew because your little hanyou left you, doesn't mean you can go chasing after my family. Cause if you want your revenge, take it up with me." Kagome wanted to run a sword through Nekoi right about now, the look on her face was making Kagome's blood boil. "Do we have an understanding?" Kagome nodded, so Nekoi took that as a yes and turned to leave, but not before Kagome asked her a question.

"Why in the hell did you take Inuyasha from me?" Nekoi stood there and thought for a moment before answering.

"Let's just say you'll understand when you get him back." Kagome eyes grew wide with understanding.

"You're just using HIM!?" Nekoi put a 'well duh', kind of look on her face before giving a more in-detail explanation.

"I'll put it this way, almost 3 years ago; a friend of mine went missing. The last known place that he was seen was Tokyo, a more specific place would be right in front of your family's temple. So, I came looking. Now, I have a feeling that Inuyasha knows where he might be. So until he's done giving me the info I want, I think I'll be keeping him around a little while longer." Kagome stood there, not believing a word Nekoi said, but still curious nonetheless.

"Why?" Nekoi rolled her eyes, as if the was obvious.

"Because I'm a Hiokans, that's what we do. We use people to get the things we want. You act as if morals are so damn high on your list, but just 10 minutes ago you were going to kill my little sister. So, don't look at me like an evil person. Because I'm not, I'm just on a mission." Nekoi turned to leave again, but Kagome asked her another question.

"Why is this person that you're looking for so damn important? Isn't he just another demon or something?" Nekoi's eyes flashed dangerously and she turned back to face Kagome. The girls standing next to Nekoi took a step back after sharing a glance with each other. Kalian stepped back from Kagome as well.

"Just another demon? What are you suddenly judging people? And to answer your first question; he's important to me because I love him, he's important to his family cause he's their heir, and he's important to the world because if I don't find him you humans are going to be in one hella nasty mess." It was obvious that Kagome had no idea what Nekoi was talking about. "Ok, more explaining, just what I love to do with my free time." The sarcasm was just rolling off of Nekoi today. "The world I live in is on the brink of Civil War. And if I don't find Reinu soon, it's going to turn into a living hell. It'll be clan versus clan. And you humans will be smack in the middle of it." Kagome had stopped paying attention after she heard Nekoi mention the name Reinu.

'Where in the seven hells have I heard that name before?' Nekoi continued speaking but Kagome was thinking.

_**Flashback**_

_"Who the hell are you?" Kagome was pointing her gun a boy. Well, he looked like a boy. He looked no older than 15, but he smelled like a demon. And a powerful one at that too. _

_"Why do you wanna know, do right down the names of those you kill so you don't forget? Or are you thinking about sending my family a postcard and telling them that I'm dead?" The smirk on his face made Kagome want to run him through with a giant katana. His medium-length blond hair was stirring slightly in the wind, but it only made him look cockier._

_"Just want to know which demon I'm sending back to hell. Wouldn't you be curious?" He looked at Kagome like she was a retard._

_"No, I wouldn't. It would just be another dead demon to me. I'm not the sentimental type ya know." Kagome could just feel demon energy radiating off of him, it was so much stronger than anything she had felt before, including Naraku's miasma._

_"Just wanna tell me anyways? Maybe one day someone will find out what happened to you." The cocky grin returned and he nodded his head slightly._

_"The name's Reinu Aimon, and you're in a whole lot of shit." Then, he shot something at her._

_**End**_ _**Flashback**_

"That's where I've heard it from." Nekoi stopped talking so suddenly it was like the earth stopped rotating.

"Excuse me? Heard what where?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"That name. I ran into him almost a year ago. He tried killing me." Nekoi's eyes widened.

"What did you do to him?" Kagome was shocked by how she responded. She was so used to Nekoi not giving a rat's ass about anyone it was kinda shocking.

"I didn't do anything to him. He was too fast, but I can't say the same about Inuyasha. He came in as Reinu knocked me out." Nekoi's eyes darkened, the color of her eyes went from blue to black so quickly; Kagome had to jump back. Her eyes looked like the eyes of a killer, a trained killer. 'Oh god, what have I done? I've probably signed Inuyasha's death warrent.'

"Kalian, Ayla, Reiza, I want you three to go back to Hokkaido. I'm going to have me a nice little chit-chat with Inuyasha." Kagome was truly scared now, she always knew that Nekoi had a temper and anger issues; but would she really kill Inuyasha? Kagome decided that she'd have to beat her to Inuyasha, but Nekoi spoke first. "And Kagome, if you even think about telling Inuyasha what happened here tonight...I won't hesitate to kill you!" Kagome shrank back even more and Nekoi turned to leave. Kagome didn't bother to stop her.


End file.
